


If You Love Me, Just Let Me Know

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: She hates him. She hates how he doesn’t notice her, confides in her about other girls. Hates how they’re best friends, how he dislikes team dating, how he can read her mind. But, mostly, she loves him. Hates to love him.





	If You Love Me, Just Let Me Know

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

She hates him.

She hates the way he doesn’t notice her. He never does. She’ll do up her hair (a first for her), put on some mascara, go out of her way to practice more, show up early for practice. He doesn’t notice, though. Just makes a joke on how she’s getting more dedicated, is going to be just like him one day.

She hates the way he talks about other girls to her, as if expecting her to give him advice. When he talks fondly of a Ravenclaw Sixth Year she’s never even met, ponders asking her out, she clenches her fists beneath the table and hopes to the Heavens he doesn’t notice her pained expression.

She hates him.

She hates the fact that they’re best friends, always together, always talking. Hates the fact that he knows everything about her, she knows everything about him. He knows where she’s ticklish, knows when she’s upset, knows what subjects she hates. But he doesn’t know she loves him. He never will, because she’ll never tell him.

She hates the fact that he can read her mind, often finishing sentences for her. She hates that they seem like siblings. How he sees her as one, most likely. Hates how he’ll assume things about her. She likes Roger Davies, according to him. Likes to nag her about it. But she doesn’t. She wouldn’t. It’s so far from the truth.

She hates his stupid rule about Quidditch players not dating one another. It ruins the team, he thinks. But it doesn’t. He doesn’t know about George and Angelina’s relationship, how it makes the team so much more connected. And she knows Harry and Ginny are pinning away (even if Harry is unknown to this fact). She hates how he assumes she is aware of this rule, would follow this rule. But she’s never had a boyfriend, never had a chance to break the rule. She would love to. But only with him. She’s only ever wanted him.

She hates him.

But, yet, she can’t. She loves the way he does notice her, when she isn’t expecting him to. She loves how he confides in her about his dating mishaps, loves how he knows she’ll somehow find them intriguing. She loves the fact that they’re best friends, for it makes them closer, and is the best alternative to dating. She loves the fact that he can read her mind, and does so often. She loves the fact that she knows she just assumes that he would hate inner-team relationships. Because he doesn’t. He’s never said anything on the subject, because he’s never had to. Angelina and George are hiding their relationship for a reason, not so they won’t get in trouble with him. She loves the fact that he’s happy she never had a boyfriend; they always go to Hogsmeade together (even if only as friends).

She hates the way she doesn’t hate him. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even any at all.

She loves him.


End file.
